Software testers are tasked with determining whether software applications will perform in real-world environments. Testing involving a single user utilizing a software application is problematic, and the difficulty increases when testing involves multiple user software applications. For example, an increased load due to multiple users can cause serious and unpredictable problems with application performance. Accordingly, it may be difficult to determine if an application is ready to operate under the loads of a multiple user environment.
Currently, software application testing is performed using testing software that creates large amounts of complex data about the software application(s) being tested. This information then has to be deciphered before it can be used to determine how the system under test has performed. Furthermore, they are limited in that they only provide a snapshot of the current run of a test. There is no automated process for tracking data from previous tests. The current procedure can be time consuming and also error prone because the tester is forced to use rudimentary means to analyze the performance of an application over time. Additionally, the tester is left to making a judgment call of whether the test run was successful.